Another Way To Die
by Skylo
Summary: When Evil Flippy finally gets his good side pinned, he wants more than just to see him die.


Another Way To Die

PAIRING: FlippyxEvil Flippy(?)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Happy Tree Friends *cries*

WARNING: VIOLENCE! SEXUAL CONTENT! FURRIES! RAPE! USE OF FOREIGN OBJECTS! GORE! STRONG LANGUAGE! YAOI!

8== D

Flippy clicked his light on and went into the bathroom. It was about 10:00, and he was extremely tired. But he couldn't sleep. He splashed some warm water on his face, then sulked into the kitchen for some hot tea. As he set the kettle on the stove, he couldn't help but feel alone. He wished he was making tea for a group of friends, or even a family.  
_**Nobody likes me.**_ he thought, plopping down on the couch to let his tea boil.  
_**There's gotta be something I can do. I can't live the rest of my life like this.**_

8== D

The kettle in the other room started to burn, smoke filling the house. Flippy froze, eyes wide. Visions of corpses on fire sprung into his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear the memories, but they just kept coming. A low growl form in his throat, getting louder. Flippy twitched, trying to fight it. It was no use. His teeth became pointed, his eyes flashed to a yellow color. He let out a small cry, desperately trying to push his evil side back down.  
Flippy fell to the ground, breathing heavily.  
_**Thank mother nature.**_  
He'd almost lost control.  
Just then, a pair of hands grabbed his neck from behind. He twisted around to see his other half, his bad side. Evil Flippy. The good side screamed. Evil Flippy grinned with his pointed teeth.  
Flippy quickly slid his dagger out of his sleeve, lunging at the other. The evil one cried out as the sharp metal met his cheek. Evil Flippy released him, jumping back. He touched the deep cut on his face and growled. He dove at the other, and they struggled for a while, knocking over various things in the process.  
_**He's off his game today.**_ Evil Flippy thought with glee. And he was right. Flippy was tired, and the smoke in the air was choking him. It didn't take long before Evil had his good side pinned on his back in the bathroom, a big knife at his neck. Flippy glared up at him, the cuts on his body oozing, blood dripping from his mouth.  
"Finish it." he growled.  
Evil chuckled diabolically, and just as he was about to comply, he thought of something.  
_**This little bitch has been keeping me inside for so long. I want him to suffer.**_  
Evil reached for the nearest object (a plunger) and held it menacingly over the good one.  
Flippy's eyes widened.  
_**He's gonna kill me with a PLUNGER?!**_  
Evil turned the other onto his back, and sat so he was straddling him. He took the plunger, and pushed the handle in Flippy's face.  
"Suck." he ordered.  
Flippy looked up at him, his eyes widening further. He shook his head slowly.  
Evil chuckled, the grin on his face widening.  
"Wrong choice."  
He moved it down and pressed it against Flippy's ass. Flippy squirmed under him.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" he gasped.  
His evil side growled.  
"You should do what you're told."  
Before Flippy even had a second to process this, he felt the wooden stick viciously push past the tight ring of muscle. He clenched his teeth and let out a hiss as he felt several muscles and skin pop and rip from the strain. It hurt like hell.  
The handle of the plunger was bloody as Evil Flippy pulled it out. Blood had seeped onto the floor and in a small pool around the good Flippy. He whimpered.  
Evil pushed the handle in his face again, and this time he didn't even protest. He put it in his mouth and sucked gratefully, coating it with his saliva as much as he could.  
The second time it went in, it was considerably less painful.  
Evil started pumping it in and out, smirking at the red mark that spread across Flippy's face.  
_**It must hurt so bad.**_  
Flippy reached up and latched a hand onto Evil's jacket, squeezing his eyes shut. His insides were shredded, white hot pain and pleasure shot throughout his body.  
"Haaaa..." he panted, sinking his claws further into the other's jacket.  
The other Flippy growled.  
_**I want him to scream. I want him to suffer.**_  
He slammed it harder into him, making him scream. His blush was darker, his breathing heavier. His moan was so loud he was sure the neighbors had heard him.  
"Ahh..Don't..Stop!" he cried out, pulling desperately at the jacket, feeling the fabric rip slightly.  
But as soon as those words left his mouth, Evil stopped.  
"You're enjoying this?"  
Flippy pulled his jacket harder.  
"Yeees..." he whined.  
The other Flippy growled dangerously.  
"I WANT YOU TO HURT!"  
He start pounding him with the plunger once again, so hard Flippy thought his prostate would break. He did it harder and harder. Finally, he felt the bone crack. He let out a loud cry, somewhere in between excruciating pain and ecstasy. Still Evil didn't stop. His organs were pulverized, blood spilled freely out of him. He started to cry.  
"Stop! P-Please!"  
"No!" he screamed, eyes flashing.  
Flippy's scream escalated in pitch, until after a while his voice was just a gurgle. The handle of the plunger had ripped a hole in his throat, and blood filled his open mouth. Evil Flippy dropped the plunger.

In the doorway stood Sniffles.  
_**Is this a dream?**_ he asked himself, rubbing his glasses furiously in an attempt to clean them. He'd heard the commotion earlier and went to check on his neighbor, only to see him fuck himself to death with a plunger.  
"Eh, whatever. I'm going back to bed," he said hoarsely, rubbing his eyes and turning to leave. As he shut the door, he thought to himself, _**I wonder if it really felt as good as it looked...**_

~Fin~


End file.
